


Look

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [15]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Sleepiness, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rather hilarious how Cynder keep trying to look at her books when she was 'sleeping'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

One of Mizuki's tails slid to cover her mouth and stifle her laughter. It was rather hilarious how Cynder keep trying to look at her books when she was 'sleeping'. She had to admire Cynder's grace and silence as her tail blade didn't swish at all. As soon as Cynder put a talon on the nearest book and it vanished into her cave in the Dragon Realms. Perhaps after she put her spell into action and if it worked for any good length of time they could return there. After all, she was sure Cynder missed Concurrent Skies. Should it work that would be her gift to Cynder for the dragoness's hatching day.  


End file.
